dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 11
Clear World is the eleventh episode of the Dr. Stone anime. Summary Gen Asagiri returned to Tsukasa and reported Senku's death, thus becoming a member of the Kingdom of Science. On the other hand, Kohaku and the others plan to participate and win the village's grand bout in order to become the village head and cure Ruri. Meanwhile, Senku, who's proceeding with the roadmap to making the cure-all drug, promises to provide a clear road for Suika. She has bad eyes, and Senku develops her own glasses. Together, Senku's group draws in the village craftsman, Kaseki, and challenges him to make glass! Plot Details Kohaku continues training Kinro and Ginro for the ground bout. She calls their hits too shallow and reminds them they must win so they can save Rui. While Gen is out distracting Tsukasa, Senku tells Chrome and Suika they must continue their pursuit of the cure-all drug. But first, they must create the cornerstone of chemistry: glass. Senku suddenly snatches the watermelon off Suika's head, revealing her face. Despite being adorable, Suika has terrible eyesight and her face turns ugly whenever she tries to squint in order to see. Her watermelon hide uses a pinhole effect to make her sight a little better. The villagers recognize this as a "fuzzy" disease, but Senku debunks that and reveals there is a simple cure for bad eyesight from his time. Senku reveals in a technological civilization, bad eyesight is fixed using eyes made of glass called glasses. Emotional, Suika asks if it's possible to see the world and meet her friends through the eyes of science. Senku, Chrome, Kohaku, and Suika collect Quartz Sand to start the process of making glass. They journey to a mountain top and mine plenty of it before taking it back to chrome's shed. They use the kiln to mix it with a bunch of ingredients that Taiju helped collected when they created soap. After applying lead, Senku creates a see-through lens glass. They use a polishing tool and corundum to tune the lens glass to Suika's proper prescription. After completing two working lens, Senku places the glass in Suika's watermelon hide and helps her see clearly for the first time in her life. Training continues but Kohaku easily defeats Kinro. For some reason, Kinro's hits are too shallow during his spear fighting. In reality, he can't properly tell the distance between them because he suffers from the "fuzzy sickness" and Ginro is the only one who knows. Now that Suika's labor potential has risen, Senku decides to get started on making glass instruments. They make a glassblowing furnace and an iron straw to try and create instruments. However, they don't have the artistic ability to properly craft the instruments. Senku says it could take months to correct, but Chrome and Kohaku don't believe they have that much time. Chrome kidnaps the village's craftsman, Old Man Kaseki and begs him for help. Annoyed after getting tied up, the old man refuses. Suika returns his lacquer and Senku realizes this is the man who crafted Suika's shield. He made it for her father, who eventually passed it down to her. He also created the drawbridge and says he'll never help Senku, who pulled planks out of it. Kaseki is surprised to see the mysterious translucent material and Senku hatches his plan. He forces the craftsman to watch as they mess up creating glass items over and over, torturing his internal desire to craft perfect works of art. Unable to stand watching them ruin this new material, Kaseki's pride as a craftsman takes over and he breaks out of his restrains. He knows the boys are provoking him, but he decides to help anyway to show off his skills. The muscular old man shows he's a true craftsman and creates perfect glass instruments despite it being his first time glassblowing. Within a few days, the Kingdom of Science completes their science lab, complete with all-new glass instruments. This takes Senku back to the first time his parents bought him a bunch of glass instruments to work with science. Proud, the group looks around to find they've greatly improved the Kingdom of Science. Senku claims they've only made the bare essentials so far, but he knows they'll catch up eventually. While training, Ginro suggests that they ask the sorcery team to make them shiny spears to help them fight in the Grand Bout. Clearly missing his gold spear, Kinro agrees. Despite knowing the brothers just want shiny new spears, Senku agrees to go on a great adventure to find chemistry's greatest treasure. He tells Ginro in order to make a silver spear, they must put their lives on the line to find the most difficult material to obtain. Characters ; Main *Senku Ishigami *Chrome *Kohaku ; Supporting *Suika *Kinro *Ginro *Kaseki Locations *Ishigami Village **The Kingdoms Home Base (Chrome's Shed) **Science Laboratory **Ramen Cart **Training Grounds **Dynamo **Glass Kiln **Cooling Kiln Inventions *Glasses *Glassware *Chemical Lab Anime to Manga Differences *Anime adds an additional scene about Mecha Senku explaining about attractions available in Kingdom of Science. *Anime adds an additional bit of Suika being more productive after receiving the glasses. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Kingdom of Science Arc Episodes